It can me our little secret
by 3lin
Summary: Myka and Helena are sneaking around with their love.


_**My first story, hope you don't hate it. I know that it's short but it's a start.**_

* * *

Curls of raven black hair caressed my bare shoulder as I woke up. A big smile grew on my face as I watched the beautiful creature lying beside me take deep slow breaths. My index finger traces softly along her smooth jawline.

'' I can't get enough of you. '' I whisper under my breath.

My finger continues its journey down her swanlike neck and down to her bare collarbone until dark ebony gaze meets my green stare. I soft chuckle passes her lips as she smiles and looks down at my finger that's making small circles on her smooth skin. One of her hands come up to my face to stroke a few curls of untamed hair behind my ear.

'' you are beautiful.'' Is all I manage to say while she has me completely under her spell.

Her hand is resting on my cheek as she responds '' as are you my love. '' a small chuckle escapes her chest as she whispers the words.

I must be blushing all the way down to my chest because the sudden heat that burns on my skin makes her grin as she moves her face closer to mine still resting her hand on my cheek.

'' I do love it when I make you blush. '' she says as her thumb caresses my bottom lip.

I must have blushed even more as I let out a weird noise that's supposed to be a small laugh. She moves in closer to me and tangles her fingers with mine with her free hand. I smile at her and move my hand from her collarbone to tuck some of her long dark hair behind her ear. She presses her soft lips against mine and her hand travels from my cheek to the back of my neck to pull me even closer. The kiss quickly deepens and my tongue is exploring every inch of her moth as she quietly moans into my mouth. She smiles against my lips as I close my eyes and my hand travels down to her waist. Her hands are all over my body, caressing every inch of it that makes my skin full of goose bumps and my toes curls into the white cheat.

I knock on the door wakes me up from this breathtaking moment. My lips are red and my eyes are filled with desire as Pete's voice is coming through the door

'' open up Myka. ''

He demands and knocks on the door again. Helena's hands are moving away from my naked body as she gracefully slips out of bed and walks into the bedroom with a smirk on her face. My moods changes from ecstatic into annoyed and angry in a heartbeat as a crawl out of bed and into my robe that is hanging on the chair beside the bed.

'' what?! '' I snap at be as a throw the door open.

He's standing there with a rather surprised expression on his face and a plate filled with cookies in one hand. His eyes are glued to the deep cleavage a have from not pulling the robe tightly enough.

When he finally speaks his voice is trembling. '' you are going to miss breakfast. ''

He shoves a cookie into his mouth and continues to stare.

'' be down in a minute. '' I say with an angry voice and practically throws the door shut in his face.

When I turn around I see Helena peeking out of the bathroom, still naked and with a huge grin on her face as she stares at my cleavage. Suddenly she is standing right in front of me, her breath against my chin and her smirk is still there. She's tugging at my robe and leans against me to kiss my bare neck.

'' we should go down and get some breakfast. '' I say so quietly I doubt she even hears me.

She continues kissing my neck and up to my jawbone for a few seconds before breathing '' I have a better idea.''

She pulls of my robe and her hands are all over my skin again. Her lips meet mine and a soft tongue is slipping into my mouth and I moan almost eminently. She chuckles against my lips and leads me back to bed.

**-oOo-**

I spend every moment of everyday that I can with HG. We would sneak away from the others and cuddle up to each other. It was all like a dream, until Claudia found us in Artie's office with my hand down Helena's pants and with her moaning into my neck. We tried to pretend like everything was normal, like nothing happened. But we could barely look each other in the eyes anymore.

I find myself alone with Claudia in the kitchen in the middle of the night. I am holding a glass of red wine tight in my hand as a sit on the kitchen counter.

'' I could sleep. '' Claudia mumbles without looking at me.

'' Claudia... '' I say but I don't know how to continue.

Claudia moves awkwardly into the kitchen and opens the fridge. She stares into it a few minutes before turning towards me and looking into my eyes for the first time in days and quietly saying:

'' don't make a big deal out of it.''

I shake my head and throws back all of the wine that's left in my glass, which was quite a lot.

'' did you tell Artie? '' is all I manage to say after staring down into my empty glass for a few seconds.

'' I'd rather just forget about it. '' she responds and gets a water bottle out of the fridge. Her eyes are practically burning holes into the floor as she gazes down.

'' look, whatever you're thinking… '' is all I have time to say before another voice interrupts me.

'' Myka darling, where did you go? '' Helena says in a sleepy way as she walks into the kitchen in only a long hoodie that barely cover her panties. Her hair is everywhere in a messy but very cute way.

Claudia's cheeks are flustered as she continues to stare down into the floor.

Helena leans to the doorframe as she says in a voice that is almost annoyed:

'' oh, so we are talking to each other now? ''

I give Helena a looks that probably could go through concrete as a slip off the counter putting my glass down and refilling it. The silence is almost painful as I take a big sip out of my glass and stare at Claudia, unsure if she's even breathing.

'' guys, I'm really tired and I think I'm going to go to bed. '' Claudia finally breaths out.

'' you're not leaving until we talk about this. '' I say in a stern was as a turn towards Claudia.

'' there's nothing to talk about, I saw you guys hooking up. I really I didn't see that much.'' She says as her cheek turn even brighter red.

I can hear Helena whisper. '' Oh dear god. '' into my ear as she's suddenly right behind me. Claudia walks silently out of the kitchen with her knuckles white from holding the water bottle so tightly. Helena's hands are my waist and I lean my head back onto her shoulder and close my eyes.

As I turn around to face Helena she smirks at me like she always does. She strokes my cheek with the back of her hand and kisses my mouth softly. As I slide my hands inside of the giant hoodie Helena is wearing she moans at the cold touch into my mouth and deepens the kiss.

'' I need to talk to Claudia. '' I stutter and pulls away from Helena's soft hands.

She looks at me with desire in her eyes and pulls her finger over my mouth. I can feel her hand slipping into my pants as she lifts me up onto the counter. She makes me beg for pleasure and I scream out like a banshee when she finally does, waking everybody up.

When Pete arrives into the kitchen with panic in his eyes Helena only chuckles and makes a lame excuse about pulling a muscle. I just sit there on the counter, with my lips red and still trying to catch my breath.

**-oOo-**

When I wake up Helena is curled up behind me. Her body tightly wrapped around mine. I try to slip out of bed as quietly as I can but I manage to wake her up anyway.

'' I'm just going to get some coffee. '' I say with a smile on my lips as a stroke a few curls her of hair out of her face. She mumbles something sleepy back in return that I can't make out.

Down in the kitchen I find Claudia and Steve arguing about some magazine. Claudia gets quiet when I walk into the room, I can see her swallowing hard and she tries to act normal.

'' Can I talk to you for a minute? '' I say and watch Claudia shake her head as she stands up and walks towards me.

'' I love her. '' I'm taking back by the words that leave my mouth. Claudia looks chocked. She opens and closes her mouth likes she about to say something but nothing comes out. So I say it again, wanting her to lecture me, wanting her to say something.

'' I love her. ''

She only looks at me, finally the words leave her mouth. '' I know you do. ''


End file.
